Whistle
Appearance he has curly hair, pale skin, and a tan shirt. He also wears a black belt. His hair is a muted dirty blonde and he has bright black eyes. He has otter ears on top of his his head, whiskers, and the tip of his nose looks almost otter-like. His legs end in a ghost tail. Sometimes, he can change it so that he has regular human legs with brown pants and otter paws instead of regular feet. He can also turn into an otter. Personality Honestly, he is a complete child. He idolizes Gabrielle, follows her around and does whatever she tells him to without complaint, and is very protective of her. He loves making friends, getting pets, and meeting new people. He is capable of being serious. He's not a good reader and his spelling and handwriting is atrocious, but he tries. He gets annoyed when people say he's not mature or old enough for stuff, because in his eyes, he's very very mature when he wants to and he's not too young foe anything because of how long he's been a ghost. Powers * He has telekinesis * He can go through walls and most objects without difficulty * he can switch between the form of a human and an otter. * The calmer he is the weaker his powers are and the easier they are to control Backstory when he was very young, too young to remember, his parents sold him to a witch because they couldn't afford to take care of him. The witch then did a whole bunch of different magic experiments and ended up fusing him with an otter. Since he still looked exactly the same as before, she deemed him a failure and sent him on his way. He ended up being forced to survive on the streets. Then he learned how valuable art was. Realizing that if he could steal and sell enough of it, he could live in luxury, he began his career as an art thief. Understandably, people were pretty upset when he started stealing all that valuable artwork, and not long after he began stealing, he was murdered. He ended up with Gabrielle and has been with her ever since. He is forever grateful to her, as if she had not chosen to take him to her mansion, he would have ended up getting some kind of eternal punishment for his crimes. After that, he reverted to a child-like personality, as if to make up for spending his childhood running and scavenging to survive instead of playing. Relationships Gabrielle: She's like a hero to him. He would do a lot for her and doesn't like it when people don't like her or judge her for stupid reasons. As far as he's concerned, she's perfect. Phantom: Right now, he considers them one of his best-est friends, tied with the little girl he made a little picture book about unicorns with. He definitely hopes to receive more pets from them in the future.Category:OC Category:Male